The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia plant, botanically known as Camellia japonica, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Julius Nuccio’.
The new Camellia plant originated from an open-pollination in Altadena, Calif. of an unnamed selection of Camellia japonica, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Camellia japonica as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Camellia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Altadena, Calif. in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Camellia plant by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Altadena, Calif. since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Camellia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.